


Echo

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sound you hear is the ocean lapping up against the shore.  It brings back all kinds of memories… It isn’t  a pleasant feeling to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by my moirail.. Originally I wasn't going to post this anywhere...  
> But I guess I didn't think it was awful enough not to post...  
> Its not great   
> but its not terrible in my opinion either   
> soooo   
> i thought why not post it. 
> 
> inspired by this song   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0

The only sound you hear is the ocean lapping up against the shore. It brings back all kinds of memories… It isn’t a pleasant feeling to remember. Not anymore at least. No matter how hard you try you can’t stop remembering what you did. Part of you wants to put the blame of what you did on someone else, well, you’ve done more than want to put the blame onto someone else, you’ve legitimately tried to convince yourself someone else caused this.  
You tried saying it was Sollux’s fault.  
Then you tried convincing yourself it was Fef’s fault..  
That probably worked for about a day each. Then a wave of guilt would hit you smack in the face.   
Now you’re more alone than ever in some dream bubble that’s just a figment of your old home. Closest thing you have to a friend is your own shadow…  
Part of you has hoped that Fef would come to your dream bubble and speak to you or something… But there has been absolutely no sign of her. You really can’t blame her for not showing up. You most definitely wouldn’t seek out an asshole who killed you.   
You kick up a wave of sand and give out an angry shout. Its all you can really do to express how you’re feeling inside. It echoes.  
That’s the only voice you hear now… Your own voice.   
You would give anything to see her face again. Hear her sweet voice. Part of you even misses those stupid fish puns.   
You slump down into the sand and release a long sigh. Maybe if you just wait a little bit longer she’ll appear. And maybe, it won’t just be and your shadow anymore.


End file.
